


Now What?

by Batsutousai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-11
Updated: 2005-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort's perspective as he and Harry face off for the final time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> Discussing viewpoints in English and this little shit bit me. I finished it in Psych while we were discussing drugs. That should give you a couple ideas of what was running through my head while I wrote this.
> 
>  **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

You stand there in the middle of the field of blood. You're covered in blood too. Your own, and others. As red as your eyes. As red as your enemy's House.

And he stands there before you, mocking you. He's glaring – hurt. You've managed to kill everyone he cares about, and yet he survives. The last resistance.

He's managed to slip through this world of blood and guts and curses and pain and death relatively unscathed. He's no longer innocent – that child who defeated you the first time – but he's clean. Un-torn robes and un-bloodied hands.

And the battlefield seems to fall into silence around you. Your world narrows until it's just you and him. Dark Lord and Saviour. Devil and Angel.

And you both raise your wands – new ones that won't clash like your original ones – and cast the same curse.

And your curse hits its mark while his puffs from sight. You knew he didn't have the heart to kill anything, anyone.

And you've found that you've won and the battle's still going on around you.

And your reason for going on is gone. Your enemies are losing and you find yourself alone like so many time before and so many times that are sure to come.

Now what?


End file.
